Cursed to be a Seer
by princess-kally
Summary: "I am a seer. I see things that shall be. Not of the recent future, but what will happen no matter what..." There is more to Salazar Slytherin then what meets the eye. Listen to his story... His true story. Oneshot for ToxicRainfall's Boggart Challenge.


Title: Cursed to be a Seer

Rating: T

Genre: Spiritual/Angst

Summary: "I am a seer. I see things that shall be. Not of the recent future, but what will happen no matter what..." There is more to Salazar Slytherin then what meets the eye. Listen to his story... His true story.

Other: Oneshot; Written for ToxicRainfall's 'The Boggart Challenge.'

* * *

He is a seer.

Not a conventional one, mind you. Technically, he is a far-seeing seer. It meant that he only ever saw into the distant future, of things that would happen, eventually, inevitably. It is an endless torture. To _know _and to be unable to change anything. To _see _and be slowly driven insane. To _speak _and yet be laughed at. To _give up _and yet be unable to. Perhaps it is a joke of the gods, that they cursed him so. Or perhaps he is a damned person. He has sinned and this is his punishment, the punishment for being human. He is the slave of Lady Fate, forever cursing the ones who sold him into her lascivious clutches.

.

.

.

Once you were in her hands... She would never let go of you... _Ever._

* * *

I am a seer.

I see things that shall be. Not of the recent future, but what will happen no matter what. Perhaps it shall occur in hundreds of years. Perhaps it shall occur in thousands of years. I don't know. I never know. I _know _so much, yet so little.

I see _them _building machines of power, of glory. I see _them _lording their superiority over us, the position of the most powerful now surrendered to _them. _I see _them surviving_ while we perish. I see _them _understanding the world far better then what only a minute number of us could ever hope to have.

I hate them. I despise them. They are below us, yet one day they shall reign supreme to us. It's that or the other option. Something that I **shall not have**. No matter what.

But that's just my selfish desire.

I see _**us **_co-existing, side by side. And that is something I shall never advocate. No matter what.

* * *

You are an observer.

You watch, with a sense of almost detachment as you _change _into this powerful man's worst fear. You wonder, what new being shall you become? You change into a human. You're disappointed. You expected this being of monstrous would have something more fearsome as its hunter. But then you realize that there is a strange contraption in your hand. It's compelling you to tug at it.

And that's what you do.

You watch in disinterest as it flies towards the wall. Nothing new. A loud noise catches your attention however, and you watch in detached fascination as it explodes.

It shouldn't. It's against the laws of nature for your kind. Most strange. The ultimate law is that you shall scare, but never harm. Harm all ways comes back to you three-fold. You feel yourself giving a malicious laugh before shooting another pellet. Hang on a moment, you think.

That wasn't you. You try to regain control of your body but find you cannot. There is a presence, something that tasted like mint-cloves mixed with honey. You tug again on your form, only to find that you were swatted away. Dimly, as you faded into unconsciousness, you wondered if this was your death.

_You exist to teach people to face their fears. Fret not young one, you shall regain this body when I am done with it._

_

* * *

_

The Four Founders of Hogwarts had always had a special bond. It was fate, destiny. From the moment they met, an acute sense of what all the others were feeling was shared among them. So when Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor burst into the room, Salazar Slytherin was not surprised.

There is a sharp crack, and a human, standing several meters away from him fires a strange contraption towards him. Slytherin frantically leaps away.

There is a moment of silence, in which time seems to slow. A silver pellet is seen gliding through the air before it hits the wall causing a loud explosion. The wall bursts into flames.

There is a shocked silence. Rowena suddenly whips out her wand and leaps towards the machine holding human. It certainly seems to be her doom, until it shifts into another creature.

At a speed that the majority of the occupants in the room could comprehend, Rowena casts "_Riddikulus__!" _causing the creature, which had now been identified as a Boggart, to disappear.

"What... Was _that_?" Asked a bedazed Godric. Slytherin slowly rose to his feet.

"_That _was a Muggle." He spat. There was a stunned silence. "Of the future." He began agitatedly pace around the room before stopping to stand in front of Godric.

"Truth." He laughed. "Is what I have been saying, all along." He looked into Godric's eyes, _daring _him to contradict him. Slytherin shook his head and laughed again, the sound of a bitter, defeated man.

"I'm leaving."

This was met with surprise from all three of the other four founders.

"But-" Helena was cut off by Slytherin.

"No. I'm leaving. I can't stand it anymore." There was a slightly mad, hysterical, but most of all, _desperate _tone to Slytherin's voice.

"But-" Again cut off, but this time by Ravenclaw.

"Let him..." She said softly, weariness in her voice. She drew Hufflepuff aside, and whispered into her ear. "Don't you see that he is a tired weary man? He is driven by forces beyond our understanding. We can't help. The best we can do, in this case, is let him go..." She gave a sad smile, then nodded to Slytherin before gathering her robes around her and leaving the room.

Hufflepuff watched, and hesitated. Then, before she could regret her actions, she swept up to Slytherin and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, before mumbling a blushed goodbye.

At last, it was Godric's turn. "Salazar... I know we've had our differences, but won't you seriously-"

"Don't."

Godric hesitated. He sighed, then pulled his sword out from beneath his cloak and offered it to Slytherin.

"Why?"

Godric gave a half-hearted snort. It seemed Salazar had been reduced to one syllable responses.

"Because I am going to stay in a school full of children, where a blade as almighty that shall surely rust away through the ages. You need it more then I do." He nodded.

"This is farewell then."

And with that, he left the room.

And thus, their number was reduced to three.

* * *

_Extract from Slytherin's Diary; Nearing Death_

_I, Salazar Slytherin lay here on my death bed. Even now, I feel the unknown presences taunt me with their promises of the future. Even now, I feel the madness driving me behind. I wish many things and I regret many things but I would never want to change them._

_I have finished all the things that I need do. I only wish that I could see Godric's face when he sees the prank that I have enclosed with his sword. I am also very glad that I need not see his face, and that of Helena and Rowena's when they find my final wishes. I've mellowed over the years..._

_Over the years, I have learnt to cope with the dreams. My vilification through history is needed for progression, I am only a bishop in the grand scheme of things. It is my hope, that one day, the Muggle and Wizarding worlds are united. Otherwise, all shall fall. It's funny. Once I swore I would never advocate this but here I am..._

_Leanor be safe, be happy._

_Last and final diary of Salazar Slytherin._

* * *

A/N I am somewhat dissatisfied with this piece. But kinda pleased with it too. It portrays Slytherin in a brighter light... It also can fit in with canon events, and still have him as a kinda good guy... Meh.

Review please?


End file.
